


The Heat

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Own an Alpha [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bondage, Cock Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Free Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Own an Alpha 'Verse, Owner Jared, Sexual Slavery, Slave Alphas, Slave Jensen, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's rut triggers Jared's heat. It's pain that only an Alpha can relieve, but unfamiliar hands just make it worse.  Jared doesn't need them. He needs <em>his</em> Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remo_shagwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remo_shagwell/gifts).



> Written because of a not-really-a-prompt from the wonderful [remo_shagwell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/remo_shagwell/pseuds/remo_shagwell): 
> 
> remo_shagwell: there's nothing like some hard earned angst sex  
> MothMeetsFlame: Pffft. There ain't gonna be no angst sex. Wait... angst sex... It's... doable.
> 
> WARNING: contains underage frottage, dub-con because of slavery reasons, and implications of future abuse. Jared is ten, and Jensen is twenty-four. This is an ABO fic set in the Own an Alpha 'Verse, which means that Alphas are enslaved. Please heed all warnings before continuing.

It hurts.

There isn’t much that Jared can focus on, but if there are two things he’s aware of it’s that Jensen’s gone and it _hurts_.

His skin is fire, burning hot. It’s tight, too tight, and Jared sobs, curling in on himself. The new position doesn’t do anything to quell the pain, but it does put pressure on his stomach, forcing more slick from his backside to drip down onto the already-soaked bedsheets.

“It’s okay, baby,” his mother coos. Nimble fingers run through his hair, but it puts him even further on edge because the touch just isn’t _right_. “You’re alright. Just have to let yourself open up a little more, okay?”

Jared sobs in response.

Two fingers breach his hole, spreading him open for a moment before retreating. “Just a little bit longer,” his father says. “I’ll have Antoine come in to relieve him.”

Jared shakes his head violently, tries to crawl away, but arms wind tight around him and his pleas are misinterpreted for the wanton lust of his first heat.

“No… _Jen_ ...” he pants. “ _Alpha_ …”

“It won’t hurt, baby. I promise, okay? It won’t be like yesterday. We’ll make sure you’re open like you should be. It’ll make you feel better, alright, baby?”

Jared wants to argue, but he can’t make his mouth form the words he wants. He needs Jensen, needs _his_ Alpha.

_Where is he?_

Fresh tears fall down his cheeks as a cramp takes him, making his hole clench around his father’s fingers, checking again to see if he’s open enough.

“Goddam Alpha,” his father spits, so low Jared is sure he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“He’s gone,” his mother soothes. “And he’s not coming back. It’s going to be fine.”

“He’s _ten years old_!”

Jared clenches his fists in his mother’s skirt, instinctively flinching away from the anger in his father’s voice.

“He isn’t big enough to—”

“Gerald!”

His father stops speaking.

Her fingers stroke through Jared’s hair again. “It’s okay, baby. Antoine is here. He’s going to take care of you.”

A tremor shakes Jared’s limbs at the thought of another Alpha touching him.

“N -need… Alpha. _Please_.”

“Gerald?”

“He’s as open as he’s going to get, but I’m still worried about tearing. Damn Alpha…”

His mother sighs. “I don’t want him to have to keep waiting.”

Her hands pet him gently, spreading pinpricks of pain across Jared’s sensitive skin. He shudders, still scrambling to get away, but it’s no use. Even if he could escape her hold, he isn’t strong enough to move far enough away to make a difference.

But then her touch is gone, cool air taking her place. Jared breathes a silent sigh of relief, finally able to writhe in peace.

“On the bed,” his father orders the Alpha. “Gently.”

The mattress dips once more, the unfamiliar Alpha taking his place to relieve Jared. Hands— _too big, too rough, too cold_ —grip Jared’s hips and turn him onto his back. Jared whimpers, the sound drowned by the low growl resonating from the Alpha above him.

Fear takes hold, and Jared flails, but his uncoordinated attack does nothing to slow the Alpha’s ministrations. He parts the little Omega’s legs— _strange touch, bad touch—_ and dips between them, hard cock tapping against Jared’s scrotum as the Alpha moves into position.

_No more, please._

The Alpha parts his cheeks. The sweet tang of Jared’s slick permeates the air.

_Stop. Please, don’t._

The Alpha trails the head of his cock slowly downward to probe at Jared’s hole.

_No more no more no more no no no no no “NO!!”_

The scream punches out of Jared, startling everyone in the room with its intensity. His flailing leg catches the Alpha in the chest, giving Jared the leverage he needs to shove himself away. The Alpha tries to grab him again, tries to pull him closer, but Jared’s found his voice and he’s not about to submit without a fight.

“ _No! Stop! No! Don’t!_ ”

He screams the words as loud as he possibly can until the Alpha is led from the room, leaving the Omega to sob alone on the bed.

It’s pain, still pain, but Jared is content to suffer through his first heat if it means keeping other Alphas away from him. Their touch isn’t worth the relief it can provide, not if it doesn’t come from _his_ Alpha, his Jensen.

“Jensen…” he whimpers. “Jen… need…”

His mother’s hands comb through his hair again. “Gerald. I think—”

“No.”

“But—”

“ _No_.”

“Look at him, Gerald!”

“ _Alphaaaa—_ ” Jared’s whine chokes off into sobs that shake his entire frame. Nearly incoherent mumbles of “Jen” and “Alpha” fall from his lips as he trembles.

“Goddammit.”

The bedroom door opens and closes. Jared’s sobs echo in the otherwise-silent room as misery overcomes him. By the time his father returns, the pain has turned to desperate whimpers that claw their way from Jared’s throat.

“Jared? Jared, baby?”

Jared opens his eyes, his entire frame freezing at the sight of the Alpha in the doorway.

There’s a long cut above his brow, scabbed over in an angry shade of red. Mottled bruises pepper his torso. Shackles don his wrists and ankles, forcing him to shuffle as he walks. Jared can see the limp though, see how much it hurts for his Alpha to move, but the look on the Alpha’s face is familiar in the worry of his brow, expression caught between pain and concern.

It’s _Jensen_ , his _Alpha_ , and Jared immediately scrambles to pull himself out of bed and run into arms that he knows will sooth away every ache in his body.

His mother holds him down.

“Not yet, Jared. Not yet,” she tries to sooth, but it’s not enough. Jensen is _so close_ , and he still can’t touch.

He strikes out against her, pushes her away. Whines break from his throat, strong and protesting. He _needs_ and Jensen is here. “Alpha…”

“Just a little bit longer,” his father says calmly. “I promise you’ll feel better soon.”

His father lifts him up into his arms, holding him tight.

“On the bed,” his father orders in a cold voice.  

Jensen complies, finally coming close enough for Jared to touch, but his father stops him.

Almost as soon as he’s seated, his mother unshackles the Alpha and binds him to the bedposts, legs and arms spread so that each appendage is secured separately. Jensen cries out as his mother ties something around the base of the Alpha’s cock, strangling his knot, but Jensen makes no other sound of protest despite the tremor in his limbs.

The metal cuffs dig into Jensen’s ankles, and Jared can see cuts forming where they come in contact with the Alpha’s skin, but other than a whimpered plea, Jared can’t seem to form the words needed to release his Alpha from captivity.

“Here we go,” his father starts. “Be still, Jared. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jared nods, if only because his father brings him closer to Jensen, lets him finally touch as he’s set gently on his Alpha’s stomach.

Even the simple contact is enough to dim the pain of intense need coursing through him, but it’s not enough to erase it completely. Jared reaches behind him to grab hold of the Alpha’s cock, making Jensen moan.

Jared rises up on his knees, puts the tip of Jensen’s cock right against his hole.

It’s nothing even close to what it had been like with the other Alpha. This is _Jensen_.

Jared sinks down slowly, panting as his hole stretches wide to accommodate the large shaft, but it’s not pain, not even close. His skin still burns, but it’s a good burn now. It’s fire resonating from the Alpha beneath him, and Jared needs it more than he’s ever needed anything.

He lowers himself further, taking nearly half of the Alpha’s cock inside of him before he stops to catch his breath. It’s harder than he thought it’d be, but he still wants more.

Jared’s eyelids flutter when he finally seats himself completely. The pain is nearly gone, nothing more than an echo, but his thighs tremble, and Jared doesn’t know what to do now that he has Jensen inside of him.

His Alpha grunts, tries to thrust up into him, but he doesn’t seem to be able to get the leverage he wants. Jared helps with that. He lifts himself up to sink back down on Jensen’s cock, finally realizing just what he needs to do. It’s the stretch and the friction that satisfy the need, and Jared is more than happy to ride his Alpha’s cock.

His eyes close, hands coming down onto the Alpha’s stomach to help him with the rise and fall of his hips, and he just savors the feeling, gaining speed as his Alpha’s grunts and moans reach his ears.

It catches him by surprise.

He’d felt it rising, a pressure in his lower back, a tightness in his groin, but he still doesn’t understand the overwhelming pleasure that courses through him when his hips begin to twitch, muscles going taut while Jensen’s cock rubs just right inside of him.

He sinks back down slowly as his muscles relax. His head swims, and he can’t help but fall forward to rest his head on his Alpha’s chest. Jensen is pleasantly warm, so much different than the fire it was before, nice and soothing this time.

Jared falls asleep to the phantom feel of Jensen’s arms around him, hands petting through his hair, but when Jared finally wakes, his bed is cold and his room is empty.


End file.
